Friends and Power
by Masterob
Summary: Featuring characters from My Little Pony, Dragon Ball, Spider-Man, Fantastic Four, Street Fighter, Mega Man and Sonic the Hedgehog. A quick party where friends discuss challenges and rivalries.


Over the skies of a meadow, two quick streaks had flown over at incredible speed. The first left a rainbow trail, the second left a fiery trail.

Rainbow Dash and The Human Torch, Johnny Storm were flying at incredible speed, trying to surpass each other. It was a friendly race, but both are still competitive, they still wanna be the best, and they both wanna prove themselves to each other.

"Try to keep up Dashie!" Johnny shouted.

"Pretty soon you'll need to keep up with me Torch!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Down below were Twilight Sparkle and Peter Parker, or Spider-Man as he's mostly known as. They looked up at the two racing against each other. This wasn't anything new to the couple, seeing their best friends racing for fun and love.

"How did we get such competitive friends?" Twilight asked.

"Not sure, at one point Johnny was more my rival than my friend, but I guess overtime a rivalry can become a friendship," Peter said.

"I never really had rivals, except Trixie, though she's not that friendly with me," Twilight said.

"Maybe it takes time," Peter said, brining Twilight closer to him. "Just like the time it took for our love to bloom."

Twilight giggled, "Oh Peter, you're so charming. To think I once thought you were an annoying goofball."

"So I don't annoy you anymore?" Peter asked, feeling confident in himself.

"No you still annoy me, I just learned to tolerate it," Twilight said, slightly sticking her tongue out.

Peter furrowed his brow, "Cute..."

Twilight nuzzled against him, "Aw, we still have each other regardless though, right?"

Peter nodded, hugging Twilight close, "Yeah, we do, I'm so happy for that."

Just then Rainbow Dash and Johnny landed near them, right around the same time.

"I win!" Both said, then glared. "No! I win! I did! ME!"

Peter and Twilight giggled at that sight.

"Can't decide?" Peter asked.

Rainbow Dash looked to the couple, "Hey! Did any of you see who won!?"

"Yeah, who won!? Me or Dashie!?" Johnny asked.

Peter shook his head, "No, sorry."

"We weren't really watching that much towards the end," Twilight said.

The speedy couple groaned, then shrugged it off.

"Doesn't matter, I had fun," Rainbow Dash said.

"Same here, let's do this again soon," Johnny said.

Rainbow Dash turned to Peter, "Speaking of competition by the way, are you gonna ever challenge Goku?"

Peter scratched his head, "It's not that ideal, I'm not much of a martial artist, I use my powers to help, not for the fun of a spar."

"Seriously Peter? You're one of the strongest guys I know, you're probably stronger than at least Ryu," Rainbow Dash said.

"That's the other thing, I think Ryu wants to challenge him first, I also heard that Sonic also wants to challenge him," Peter said.

"Hey, I still need to challenge Sonic, be it a race or a spar, maybe both, I wanna be faster and stronger than him," Rainbow Dash said.

"Well you might get that chance to ask him, look who's on his way," Twilight said, pointing to Tails.

Rainbow noticed Tails flying over, feeling a confident grin on her face. "Ah, Sonic's little buddy. Maybe I can challenge him to a flying contest."

"I heard he can fly pretty fast, he might be quite a challenge for you," Peter said.

"All the better," Rainbow Dash said.

Tails landed before them, looking his cheerful self. "Hi Peter, Johnny, Twilight Rainbow Dash, glad I could meet up with all of you."

"Hi Tails, what did you need?" Peter asked.

"I heard a friend of Goku is hosting a party in town, I came to find you so you can come," Tails offered.

"A party? I wonder if Pinkie Pie's there?" Twilight asked.

"I'm sure she is, so is Sonic," Tails said.

Johnny nodded confidently, "A party sounds fun, we're all in."

"Great, follow me," Tails said, getting ready to fly.

"How about we make it a race? Let's see who gets there faster?" Rainbow Dash said with her confident grin.

"Wow, you're really competitive aren't you?" Tails asked.

"Of course, I have to live up to my reputation as 'The Fastest' after all," Rainbow Dash said.

"Same here, because I'm the fastest," Johnny said.

Rainbow Dash grinned at Johnny, "Wanna be cute huh?"

"Aw, you're already the cutest one here Dashie," Johnny teased.

Rainbow Dash furrowed her brows, though unfortunately she couldn't hide her blush. "You're so going down!" She turned to Tails, "You ready to race there kid!?"

"Whatever you say...Dashie," Tails joked.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened, then glared angrily at the young fox, "You're going down."

Johnny turned to Peter, "You're racing too."

"Why me?" Peter asked.

"Cause I'm challenging you, unless you're a wimp," Johnny said.

Peter face palmed at his friend's annoying attitude, "Fine, whatever Storm." Peter got into position.

"Twilight, you too," Rainbow Dash said.

"Of course, I'm not much of a racer so don't expect much out of me," Twilight said.

"We'll race on 'Go', Rainbow Dash, count us down," Tails said.

"Three..." Rainbow Dash said, getting into position. "Two..." The others got into position, "One..."

"Go!" Tails said and flew off, leaving the others surprised.

"Hey kid! Not cool!" Rainbow Dash shouted, flying after Tails.

"Sneaky little fox," Johnny said, flying after Tails.

Peter and Twilight also started racing, though Peter had grabbed Twilight and held her bridal style as he ran.

"Um Peter? What are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"You said you're not much of a racer, so I figured I could help. Besides I wanna finish the race with you, I wanna do everything with you, because I love you," Peter said.

Twilight held her cheeks as she blushed, "Aw...I love you too Peter."

Peter held Twilight tightly as he increased his speed, even using his webbing once he was able to.

Later in town, the race had finished with Peter arriving there first with Twilight, and with Johnny, Rainbow Dash and Tails shortly behind.

"I win," Peter said smugly.

Johnny groaned, "You and your spider powers..."

"Why do you have Twilight in your arms?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Simple, that was she wins with me," Peter said with a confident smile.

"How about a victory kiss?" Twilight said confidently and started to kiss Peter.

Johnny watched the two make out, not wanting to feel even more like he lost, he turned Rainbow Dash to him. "How about a good effort kiss?"

Before long those two had begun making out, leaving Tails to feel awkward.

"Oh, how nice, all of you have someone to kiss, meanwhile I'm left out," Tails complained.

Suddenly he heard the voice of a woman, "Aw, poor Tails. Don't worry though, I'll help you out." Tails turned around and saw Chun Li as she bent down to kiss his head. "There, feeling better?"

Tails blushed a little as he rubbed his head, "A little, thanks."

Chun Li looked to the two couples, "Looks like they're having fun."

"They're being kinda weird," Tails said.

Chun Li shrugged it off, "Well lets get inside."

Tails went in, leaving the two couples to resume their make-out session.

Inside Tails saw the party underway, "Wow, pretty great looking party."

"You can thank Goku's friend Bulma for that, she hosted this party, got a lot of her co-workers to come, even her son came...from the future," Chun Li said.

Tails looked a little surprised, "From the future? Really?"

"Yeah, his name is Trunks, he's over there talking with that Unicorn Rarity," Chun Li said.

Tails looked over and saw the time traveler talking with the fashion pony. "Wow, he looks kinda cool. From the future huh? It's cool to see more Time Travel."

Nearby Chun Li saw Pinkie Pie running around throwing streamers and confetti. "Wow she's having fun."

"She's really...energetic, but she also cares about the happiness of others, I like that about her," Tails said.

Chun Li looked across and stifled a giggle, "Aw, how cute."

"What's cute?" Tails asked.

Chun Li pointed across, "That is..."

Tails looked across the room and saw Gohan with The Cutie Mark Crusaders. He was sitting against the wall while holding each girl in a hug.

"Gohan, how strong are you gonna get?" Apple Bloom asked.

"As strong as I need to so I can protect those I love," Gohan answered.

"Are you gonna be stronger than your dad?" Scootaloo asked.

"Maybe, I'm not sure, I'll try to," Gohan answered.

"You're so handsome," Sweetie Belle said with a blush.

Gohan returned the blush, "Thanks, you're really pretty."

Sweetie Belle hid her face behind her hooves, "Gohan...you're such a charmer."

Apple Bloom giggled while Scootaloo rolled her eyes. Gohan blushed some more, this filly really likes showing him affection.

Tails approached the group, "Hey Gohan, girls."

"Hi Tails," Gohan greetetd with a slight bow.

"Howdy Tails," Apple Bloom greeted with a wave.

"Sup Tails?" Scootaloo greeted, also waving.

"Hey..." Sweetie Belle said, barely paying any mind to him, too focused on hugging Gohan.

Tails looked a little surprised, but laughed it off, "That's cute, anyway I just wanted to ask you Gohan, who is your father the most interested in challenging right now?"

Gohan tapped his chin, "Um...not sure really. He can't decide between Spider-Man, Ryu and Sonic."

"Think he'll wanna challenge Mega Man as well? Or maybe one of the ponies, like Rainbow Dash?" Tails asked.

"Probably, as long as they're at their very best," Gohan said.

"I'm sure they would be, what about you though? Gonna find someone to challenge?" Tails asked.

"Um, I'm not interested in spars, just my dad and his friends," Gohan answered.

"Too bad, I would love to see the both of you challenge each other," Chun Li said.

Tails looked confused, "Why me?"

"Yeah, why would we spar?" Gohan asked.

"You're both strong and very smart, I'd like to see how well you try to defeat each other," Chun Li said.

"Gohan would win, he's so strong, and so dreamy..." Sweetie Belle said.

"Come on Sweetie Belle, give Tails some credit," Apple Bloom said, then looked to Gohan. "Not that ah don't think you can do it either though."

"It's fine, he should get some credit, I'm sure he's pretty strong," Gohan said.

"Tails is much stronger than anyone realizes," Chun Li admitted.

Tails shook his head a little, "Even if I am a bit stronger than I think, I doubt that's enough to challenge the son of Goku."

"No way, you wouldn't have a chance against my sweet adorable Gohan," Sweetie Belle said, nuzzling against him.

"Lets not get too much into this," Gohan said, then hugged all three girls closer. "Not that I don't appreciate your support."

While Apple Bloom and Scootaloo just hugged tighter, Sweetie Belle moved up and kissed Gohan's cheek, getting the young Saiyan to blush.

"I guess I'll leave you to your fillies, see you later Gohan," Tails said, walking off.

Chun Li bowed, "Get strong Gohan, and take care."

Gohan nodded, "Yes Chun Li."

Tails and Chun Li left the four to themselves. As Gohan waved, he felt Sweetie Belle kiss his face again.

"Gohan, you think we'll get married one day?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Gohan blushed at that, "It's too soon to wonder about marriage. Not that I don't like you though."

"I hope we can, I want a strong boy that's also sweet, and I know you'll be able to protect me, so I can feel safe around you," Sweetie Belle said.

Gohan looked amazed by her words, so tender and sweet. He then gave a reassuring nod, "Of course, I'll protect you forever Sweetie Belle. Your friends too."

Later at the party, everyone gathered around Goku, he had something to say. "First off it's great to see everyone here, I can sense a lot of strong energy." Goku looked around at the energy he felt, feeling it from Sonic, Ryu, Twilight Sparkle, Spider-Man, and while he can't sense it, he could tell Mega Man is pretty strong. "I do want to say though, it's great seeing such friendly faces, and while I hope to challenge all of you soon, I also don't mind making some friends here as well."

"We'd love to be your friend Goku, at least I would," Twilight said.

"Wow, thanks Twilight," Goku said, then realized his wording and quickly bowed. "I mean, Princess Twilight."

Twilight shook her head, "You really don't have to do that, just call me 'Twilight', talk to me like you would talk to any friend."

"Aw sweet," Goku said. "Nice to meet someone of your title that I don't have to be all fancy around, it's just weird to me."

"It's weird to me as well really, I was just another pony myself, so I don't like too much royal treatment," Twilight said.

"Still, here's hoping all of us can be great friends and be great rivals too," Goku said.

"Rivals huh?" Rainbow Dash said. "I have Lightning Dust as my rival, but another couldn't hurt."

"You're pretty confident, maybe you can be a challenge to my friend Yamcha," Goku said.

Chun Li scoffed, "Yamcha? Seriously? He doesn't seem that tough."

"Well, he could be a decent challenge, I guess," Tails added.

"Meanwhile I'm waiting to fight a lot of strong opponents, like you Sonic," Goku said, getting a confident grin from the Hedgehog.

"I'll be waiting for that one Goku," Sonic said.

"Yeah, or maybe you Ryu," Goku said, the fighter looking ready for a battle.

"I expect you to be a worthy opponent, but I'm sure you'll prove to be a strong warrior," Ryu said.

"Yeah, and I don't wanna forget you...Spider-Man," Goku said with a challenging glare.

Peter gave a confident smile, "Maybe I'll take you up on that."

Johnny groaned, "Hey what about me Goku!?"

"Yeah, I'm strong too, offer me a challenge!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"I can prove my strength as well," Mega Man said, getting into a fighting position.

Soon others started to offer Goku some challenges, each wanting to test their power against the Saiyan.

Goku grinned, "Another time, right now, lets continue this party, and get our feast."

Moments later Bulma threw a Capsule and revealed tons of food and drinks for everyone. It didn't take long for everyone to try the food out, it looked really enjoyable.

"So Peter," Johnny said. "You really wanna challenge Goku?"

"Eh, why not? It could count as training to get stronger," Peter said.

"Good point, I want in on that challenge too," Johnny said.

"Same here," Chun Li said, moving in to grab some food. "Goku's a strong opponent and a worthy one at that, I can't wait to test my power against his."

"That should be cool to see," Peter said.

The party went on just fine, though Goku continued to scout out for power. He wants to have all the strongest around.

Gohan himself sensed out some ki, perhaps the best way for him to improve his power is to challenge the strongest opponents, between the ponies, the superheroes and the other fighters, he's got a lot to pick from. Especially if he wants to be strong for Sweetie Belle, he's reallyy grown to like her affection after all.


End file.
